Missions
by Kowareta1468
Summary: For unknown reasons, Lucy wakes up in the alternate universe EdoLand. Having already gone through Edolas, she wasn't sure what to expect in this new land. As everyone knows, Lucy Heartfilia is dating Gray. Her counterpart? It's hard to believe who she is with and what her magic is. Will the two blondes be able to make it back to their own worlds in time? BOTH GRALU AND LALU.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. I'm still not updating things like I should, but I really am just all over the place with my writing lately. I just get inspiration for some things and for others it's just...dead. I guess you can assume all my stories are on hiatus for what they're worth at the moment. I'll try to catch up with everything, but I don't know when that will be. If there's a specific story you want me to update leave a review on that story or PM me with something inspiring, your thoughts on what you'd like to see next in the story, or just saying how much you love my writing and/or my story. It might not seem like much but that just might help me out with a story. Thank you all so much for your time and patience. I love you all!**

 **So this story has been typed up for a long time on my computer and I just decided to post it. I have about six chapters done, so I'll at least have a regular story for a while with this, which is a main reason why I'm posting this story. Maybe being regular is just what I need right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy sang, skipping up to the pink-haired Mage. "Do you wanna go on a mission with me?"

"Sorry, Luce, but I promised Happy we would go on a mission together," Natsu explained. "We haven't had a chance to go together since you came."

"That's fine," she laughed nervously. "Is Erza around? Maybe we could take one together."

"She had a special mission from the Master," Happy chimed in.

"Oh, I see." She looked around. Levy left on a mission the day before, so she wasn't available. Lisanna wasn't in the question. They haven't really gotten along since she returned from Edolas.

"Natsu, let's go on a mission."

Lucy looked up and saw Gray. He had that same bored expression on his face as always. "Natsu's going on a mission with Happy," she said, trying not to pout. "We could go on one together. My rent is due soon. I know you won't destroy a whole town."

"Okay, let's go."

That was the day that changed something. In that was one mission, they became closer. Lucy had stumbled and fallen, Gray tried to catch her, then they landed on the ground with him on top. It was very cliche, but that moment, that one mission, changed everything. A spark that was always ignored was set aflame, and with one little kiss, they realized how they felt.

That mission was four months before. The two have went on dates often, and the occasional missions together, but the guild didn't know. They really just feared everyone's reaction. They all wanted Gray to end up with Juvia, and Natsu with Lucy. That's how they all expected it to be.

They finally decided to their their friends though. After the flooding from Juvia's crying was drained, the whole guild partied long into the morning. The two had left around one in the morning. The questions were getting very embarrassing, so they escaped the chaos.

"You're really heavy," Lucy whined, throwing Gray down on the couch. She had to carry him from the guild. She would have summoned Loke to help her, but he wouldn't leave afterwards. She had made the decision too many times. She had learned her lesson already.

"Sorry," Gray apologized. "I'm just tired now."

"I'll go make some tea." Lucy had drank some that night, but not much. She had learned at that point to not drink a lot. She usually had to help Gray or Natsu home, even before she was in a relationship with one of them.

She got the tea and went back to the living room. She noticed that he wasn't there. She found him sleeping on her bed. The tea was abandoned on her desk when she sat by him. He surprised her by flipping over so he was on top of her.

"I thought you were tired?" Lucy asked, a heavy blush on her cheek. They haven't done anything below the belt, but she felt like that may happen that night. Him being drunk had a part in that, but she knew that if anything did, he really wanted it.

Gray have Lucy a sweet kiss, then rested his forehead against hers. "Lucy, I have a special mission for you." She laughed and gripped his hair, pulling him closer to her.

And those were the two nights she would remember, no matter what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sure you all know by now that I like posting the second chapter early for new stories.**

 **Thank you to all the people who have followed and favorited this story so far.**

 **Please leave a pretty review!**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Else**_

Lucy woke up feeling groggy. She moaned and rolled over, feeling the bed beside her. She found it oddly empty. Gray had always made sure that Natsu didn't sneak in, but that didn't explain why the ice mage himself wasn't there with her.

With a burst of energy, she quickly got up and got ready for the day, assuming Gray had to leave early for some important reason. After a quick shower, she went to the guild. She was surprised when the boatmen didn't say anything to her. She just shrugged it off, thinking they weren't paying attention.

The guild was as loud as always, although it seemed some renovations were done. It wasn't surprising that Fairy Tail could do that overnight. There were many talented wizards there, and they had changed things quickly before.

Bouncing inside, Lucy smiled. She quickly found Gray and hopped over to him. He was sitting at a table with Levy. There was a little girl sitting on Levy's lap. She had messing, course black hair and a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, Gray," Lucy said, sitting down beside him, practically on his lap. "I'm surprised that you weren't at my place this morning." She squeezed his knee as she said that.

"One ice cream cone," Juvia said, sitting beside Gray. She kissed him quickly on the lips before starting a conversation with Levy.

"What was that?" Lucy hissed, trying not to get mad. She didn't know when Juvia became so close with everyone. Especially to _her_ boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, licking his ice cream cone. "And you can stop touching me now."

Lucy was taken aback. She looked over to Levy and saw how close she seemed with Juvia. The baby seemed to be taking an interest in the blonde, even though she's never seen the baby before. She didn't know what, but something was seriously wrong.

"Hey, beautiful," a masculine voice said, draping his arms over Lucy's shoulders. "What are you doing over here? Come sit by me."

Lucy flinched and spun around. She was extremely surprised to see Laxus Dreyar sitting there. _Wasn't he banned from the guild after the Fantasia incident? Why is he sitting beside me now? Why did he call me beautiful? And why was he leaning in to kiss me?!_ She shrieked and kneed him in between his legs, latching onto Gray the second after.

Laxus dropped down to the floor instantly, groaning. The whole guild was watching him with wide eyes. "Damn, what did I do?" he asked through grit teeth.

"You tried to kiss me!" Lucy accused.

"Duh," Laxus replied like it was the most normal thing in the world to kiss her. "Did you want me to slap you in greeting instead?" He managed to get up and sit down on the bench beside her again.

"Uh, can you let me go?" Gray asked awkwardly. "You don't have to use me to save you from Electro-Ass."

"What'd you say, Ice-Freak?" Laxus practically roared, jumping up. Gray jumped up and pressed his forehead to the blonde's. They started throwing insults at each other, ice and electricity clashing.

"You two are acting like Gray and Natsu," Lucy pointed out. She never knew a time that Laxus was close enough to anyone to play-fight like that, especially Gray.

Lucy blinked once, twice.

The guild hall was dead silent. Everyone was staring at her. She wiggled uncomfortably, not sure why they were looking at her like that.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Gray asked. He picked Lucy up by the collar of her shirt. "Don't you _ever_ speak his name! What in the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Gray, calm down," Laxus said, putting his hand over top of his. "I don't think she's feeling well. Haven't you noticed she's acting funny? She's probably just still a little drunk from last night. Let it slide, alright? Just a slip of the tongue."

Lucy was very confused. _What's so wrong about mentioning Natsu?_

"Lucy, can I speak with you in my office?" Makarov asked, stealing everyone's attention. The blonde nodded stiffly and walked over to him. "Alone." She looked over her shoulder and saw that Laxus was trying to follow.

"What did you need?" She took a seat in front of his desk. He looked at her sternly.

"Please show me your guild mark," Makarov said. Lucy's eyes widened. She automatically thought that she was being kicked out. "No, this isn't bad. I just want to check something."

"It's right here." She held up her right hand. The pink mark was there as always.

He nodded in approval. "Where are you right now?" He paused. "Let me rephrase that. What world are you in right now?"

Imagines of Edolas flashed through her mind. She knew she wasn't there. Was there another world she's never heard of? "I am a Celestial Spirit Mage from Earthland."

"I found it very unlikely that you suffered from Amnesia, since that rarely happens," he explained. "You are currently in EdoLand."

"EdoLand?" To her, it sounded like a mix between EarthLand and Edolas. It turned out, that's exactly what it was.

"Not long after Edolas was first created, a few very strong, foolish dark mages played with forbidden magic. They created a world in between Edolas and EarthLand. I'm now assuming that it runs closer to EarthLand than Edolas. I was never sure which. I've heard stories about Edolas and EarthLand having very different personalities of the same being, but after looking at you, I believe we aren't that far apart."

"So in this world...Laxus and I?" She was so shocked. That was the last person she thought she would end up dating.

"Sadly, your counterpart has fallen for my idiot grandson. It's a shame, really. I thought she would prefer someone more gentle like Elfman."

"Okay, before you continue and make me sick, can you explain some things to me? What's up with Natsu?"

"He attacked our guild and tried to take over as Master. It was a tragedy, really. He killed Lisanna, someone who was always very close to him."

"He killed Lisanna?" All she could think about was how happy the two were to see each other again. Not to mention how happy the whole guild was. They had lost her in a horrible way, a way everyone had a hard time getting over. It must have been terrible to lose her by the hands of another guild member instead.

"I need to let you know that I have no clue how to send you back. I can assume that you and our Lucy switched places. I have to ask you to play along until we can send you back. I don't want the rest of the guild freaking out and trying to find a way to enter EarthLand. That would stir up more trouble."

"I guess I can try to get used to this." She sighed. "You see, back home I was kind of with Gray. Laxus was the one that attacked the guild. So it will be kind of weird being so close to him, you know?"

"That's why I appreciate this so much. I guess you deserve to be filled-in a little. You probably already know that Gray and Juvia are together. Any questions there?"

"Is she really obsessive? My Juvia stalks Gray and always talks in third-person. It's kind of creepy and super annoying."

"No, she's perfectly normal. Gray was actually the one that courted her. After his first love died, she was his shoulder-to-cry-on, you could say."

"First love? Do you mean Lisanna?" He nodded. "Gray loved Lisanna? That's so weird! It was always Natsu that was into her."

"Yes, I suppose that would be hard to believe. Now, remember not to throw his name around. Anyways, Levy and Gajeel are actually engaged. They have a child together, Iris, and she is one year old. You're like an aunt to her, so don't be surprised if she is a little clingy to you."

"Aw! They got together! We've all been hoping for that to happen back in EarthLand. That's nice."

"Yes, it is. I will fill you in on your relationship. You're lucky that your counterpart is with Laxus. I wouldn't know that much if she was with anyone else." He paused to collect his thoughts. "You two have been together about a year and a half. How do I put this? You two know have spent some nights together. I really only know that because of Mira. She has to tell me everything that happens to anyone, especially Laxus."

Lucy's whole face was red. "Anyways!" she blurted out, not wanted to hear any more. "I need you to explain magic. Do you have Dragon Slayers?"

"Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus are fire, iron, sky, and lighting, respectively."

"That's the same as home." She looked down and saw her keys were with her. She flipped through and saw that they were the same as hers. "May I?" He nodded, saying it was fine. "Open: Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Lucy!" Loke gasped, hugging her tightly. "I was so worried! We couldn't sense your presence for a while. We thought the worst happened."

"Wait," she said, pushing him away. "So I still have my keys. Does that mean that she had hers? That could arise problems on missions."

"Keys?" Makarova asked. "I'm sorry, Lucy doesn't use Celestial Spirit Magic. She's a Dragon Slayer, too."

"Okay, what's going on?" Loke asked. He pointed to Makarov. "And why did he just say you use Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"Loke, we are in EdoLand, another world. I was swapped with the Lucy here. We have to make due with the situation, so you can't appear out of nowhere," Lucy explained.

Makarov cleared his throat. "Lucy is the Spice Dragon Slayer," he said. "She gets her powers from anything spicy. We have a lot of spicy foods here because of that."

Lucy nodded, not sure if she could trust her voice. Natsu had asked her to try spicy foods before, some that weren't even that spicy, and she ended up in tears. Gray had yelled at Natsu many times for that. She felt a pain in her heart thinking of old times with her friends and loved ones.

"Please call if you need me, Princess," Loke said, breaking her from her thoughts. "I must get back to the Celestial Spirit World to inform the others of this new development. We'll begin investigating as soon as possible."

"Thanks you," Lucy said as he vanished, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. She looked up at Makarov. "I think I should be getting back."

"Yes, please do," Makarov said, standing up. "Don't hesitate to ask me for anything."

Lucy went back out to the guildhall after that. Everyone was being as lively as ever, which she took comfort in. Looking around, nothing seemed different. The only thing she noticed right away was that Natsu was missing. No one was fawning over Lisanna, either, but that was a new development in Earthland, anyways.

"Are you feeling better?" Laxus asked. He walked up and hugged her by her waist.

Lucy sucked in her pride and nodded, giving him a quick peck on the lips. She instantly felt guilty. What would Gray say? He would probably tell her that it was a mission, and you always try to complete missions to the best of your abilities. That didn't stop her from feeling guilty about it all, though.

"You kicked me pretty hard. My balls still hurt." He leaned in so his lips were right by her ear. "Maybe you could massage them later." He chuckled at his own joke.

Lucy nervously laughed with him, trying to stop her blush. If Gray would have said that to her, she would have walked straight to one of their houses, even if the invitation was poorly delivered. But with Laxus it was weird. She barely even knew him. Her counterpart did, but she sure didn't.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Laxus asked. The emotion swimming in his eyes was nothing less than raw concern. Lucy had never seen such a caring emotion cross Earthland Laxus' face.

As much as she tried, Lucy could not stop her tears. Right there in his arms, she began crying like a child. She wanted her Gray back. She wanted to see Happy and Natsu again. She would even like to see Lisanna again, as hard as it was to believe. She wanted to go back to the way things were with Juvia. She wanted to be Levy's only best friend, and be able to tease her about Gajeel all over again. If Levy was going to have a baby with Gajeel, she wanted to be there for that. She would gladly accept Mira's teases about having her own at that point. She just wanted her life back.

"Shh, don't cry," Laxus cooed, hugging her tighter. He noticed they were gaining a lot of attention. "Maybe you should go home and rest." He put his large hand on her forehead. "You seem to be a little hot. Do you want me to come with you?"

Lucy shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I'll be okay."

"Just call if you need me." He squeezed her tight before letting her go. He gently kissed her forehead, then moved over to the bar to ask Mira for a drink.

Lucy hurried outside the guild. The moment the doors closed, she summoned Loke. He quickly grabbed her hand before running her home, and, safely in the confines of her home, he let her cry all she needed.

* * *

 **Side Note:**

 **In America today is Veterans Day, so I'd like to thank all the troops that fight for our freedom every day. And even if you aren't from America, it's still amazing to see people who care enough about their country to fight for it. Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So starting from this chapter, you're all going to have to pay attention to the headings I use. Just to be clear, when it says "Earthland" we are in Earthland. That mean's we're seeing EdoLand Lucy in Earthland. Make sense? Good.**

 **Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

* * *

 _ **Earthland**_

Lucy let out a yawn as she sat up and stretched. Dragging herself out of bed, she slowly went to the kitchen. She went to go make herself a cup of coffee, but her coffee maker wasn't there. She clenched her fists, assuming Laxus broke his and took hers without asking. Sighing, she went over to her closet. She found a pair of short jean shorts and a tight black tank top. Leaving her hair down, as she always did, she headed out to the guild.

She walked along the road on the opposite side of the river from her house. A few men rowing a boat went by and they oddly stared at her. She shot them a glare, scaring them quite a bit.

Swinging the doors to the guild open, she looked around. Erza was polishing a sword, Cana was drinking off to the side, and Makarov was grumbling about paperwork at a table in the back corner. Everything was just as it should be.

Her eyes carefully swept the guild once. Twice. Three times. _Where is Laxus?_ She saw Freed sulking by himself. Gajeel was talking to some black cat at his own table, which she found odd. Levy was clear across the room talking to Lisanna. That made her do a double take. Lisanna was sitting right there. How was she there? Not only that, Natsu was walking straight towards them! She was about to stalk over there, but she heard someone come up behind her.

"Hey, Luce," a voice said. Warm arms wrapped around her shoulders. The voice sounded an awful lot like Gray. "I have a surprise for you."

Lucy whipped around. Gray smirked at her before walking away. She angrily stomped after him. He sat down at the bar and she beside him. Mira handed him a blue snow cone. A strawberry milkshake was already sitting there for the blonde. She scrunched her eyebrows. She hated strawberry. It was too sweet for her.

"Anyways, I was thinking about our anniversary that's coming up next week," Gray began casually. He pulled out two pieces of paper from his pocket and handed them to the confused blonde. "Levy and Mira said that you were saving up to go here for a while but didn't end up with enough money in time. Well I had some saved myself, so I got the tickets for us. We'll leave this weekend and be there for close to two weeks. Isn't that awesome?"

Lucy looked at the tickets. They were passes for a beach resort that takes a day by train to get there. She was greatly surprised. Why would he get this for her? And what about an anniversary? She handed him the tickets back. "That's nice, but have you seen Laxus?"

Gray dropped his snow cone on the bar. "Laxus?" he asked. "Why would I had seen him?" Anger and hurt crossed his face. "Aren't you going to say anything about the tickets? I worked really hard to get those. Do you realize how many difficult jobs I had to take by myself for these?" He finally noticed the confusion on the blonde's face. He surely didn't notice that most of the guild started listening the moment he raised his voice. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lucy noticed all eyes on her and swallowed thickly. "I just don't understand what the anniversary and trip is all about."

That was the wrong answering. Half the guild gasped, the other half too shocked to do anything. Gray swiped the tickets on the floor angrily and quickly stood up, knocking his stool over in the process. He stared at her in shock a moment before running out of the guild, the floor frosting over as he went.

"Lu!" Levy gasped, running over. "What is wrong with you? You and Gray's two-year anniversary is next week! How could you forget?"

Lucy's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about? Gray's dating Juvia. I've been with Laxus for over a year." She felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"My child," Makarov said with sad eyes. "Have you been working yourself too hard? Why don't you come into my office and we can talk"

Lucy silently followed. He had her sit down before he began. "You really upset Gray. Do you realize this?"

"I don't understand how," Lucy said, shaking her head. "You should know better than anyone!"

Makarov stared at the blonde for a long moment. "May I see your guild mark?" She held up her right hand. "Right where it should be. You aren't from Earthland, though."

"Earthland?" Lucy laughed. "What is that?"

"It appears that you were swapped with our Lucy." Makarov chuckled at the horror on her face. "I'll look into this for sure. Until then, you have to act like you belong here. There are a few things you have to know, though."

Lucy listened carefully to everything he said. She was surprised about Laxus, Natsu, and Lisanna. That would be a difficult adjustment.

"I'm more thing," Makarov said with a smirk. "So you fell for my idiot grandson?"

Lucy didn't take the bait. She wasn't about to let him embarrass her. Instead, she decided to embarrass him. "Of course I did!" she exclaimed, moving towards the door. "He's quite the animal. Who wouldn't go for him?"

The door was slammed in Makarov's red face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, favorited, or followed this story! If you guys see something you like, something you don't like, something you're confused about, or just want me to update faster please leave a review!**

* * *

 _ **EdoLand**_

Loke smiled down at Lucy's peaceful face. He was sitting on the couch with her curled up into his lap. He was happy that she was dating Gray, because they could completely trust each other in situations like this. Gray would know that Loke was watching over her, so they could both rest easy. He didn't have to get jealous about their relationship, because he understood completely.

"I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you," he whispered.

The front door creaked open. Loke quickly jumped up, ready to attack the intruder. Realizing it could be Laxus, he ran into the kitchen. When he saw the blonde in question enter the living room, he closed his own gate, knowing that he can't be seen. He was still going to watch over her, of course.

Laxus knelt down in front of Lucy's couch. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes. He gently pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making him smirk against her lips. "Gray," she sighed out, pulling him closer.

Her eyes snapped open. She saw Laxus staring back at her, equally confused. She wanted to hit herself. She thought it was just a dream, but apparently not!

"What'd you say?" Laxus asked, honestly curious. He didn't quite hear what she said, but he knew it wasn't his name.

"I said pray." She spoke so quickly, not even thinking about it. "I need to pray."

Laxus smirked. "Pray, huh?" He moved on top of her. "You're right. You might want to pray you can walk in the morning."

Lucy forcefully laughed and agreed, awkwardly kissing him. Just what has she gotten herself into?

 _ **Earthland**_

Lucy sighed as she walked along the unfamiliar road. She had been at the guild most of the day, trying to adjust to everything, but she realized that she couldn't take it anymore. Natsu was so much more lively than he was when he was still apart of her guild. Lisanna acted almost bitter towards her, which was a shock because they used to be good friends. Levy and Gajeel would take turns staring at each other across the room, which was a huge change from them being all over each other. She didn't even want to think about the disturbing Exceeds.

She finally reached her destination, which was Gray's house. She had visited his house once before, and since Magnolia seemed to have the same layout as her Magnolia, finding his house was quite easy.

She wasn't sure whether to knock or not, so she just went in. She shivered at the cold. Walking back to his bedroom, she saw that his door was wide open. He was laying in his stomach on his bed. He had a case of beer beside him with some empty bottles near him. He had dozens of pictures sprawled out in front of him. Looking closely, they were all of him and her counterpart.

Gray lazily looked up. "What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly. "Can't you see I'm reminiscing everything important to me? You obviously don't care."

Lucy smiled sweetly and sat at the edge of the bed. "I accidentally dropped a pan on my head this morning," she lied smoothly. "Wendy looked at me and I had a concussion. I'm a little better now." She leaned moved closer to him and hugged him close. "How about you tell me how excited you are for this vacation? I know I can barely wait."

Gray smirked. "Why don't I just show you?" He swiped everything off his bed and pulled her close.

Lucy was surprised. She hadn't been with any other man but Laxus. He wasn't exactly a sadist, but he was a large man and it was easy for him to be rough. Gray was built, yes, but he wasn't built the same as Laxus. He didn't make it very hard to breathe just by putting half his weight on her. Gray was clearly not being gentle, though it was still more gentle than Laxus could ever hope it be. It was a nice change for her. She was convinced she wouldn't entirely mind faking for the sake of the mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter for you all :) Make sure you leave a review telling me what you think of this story!**

* * *

 _ **EdoLand**_

Lucy woke up with the feeling of her chest being crushed. She saw Laxus was half laying on her. Who knew he would be so heavy? She easily slipped out from under him, wincing slightly as she got out of bed. She went into her kitchen and tapped Loke's key, letting him know to just open his own gate. She sat down at the counter with a yawn as he appeared before her.

Loke leaned against the counter beside her. "I went to the Great Library and looked up the records for your counterpart. I couldn't find anything on EdoLand, but that wasn't a surprise to me, since I wasn't looking that long. I don't think there was ever much about Edolas either, now that I think about it. I have the rest of your Spirits looking, so hopefully they'll find something."

"I can hardly imagine Taurus in a library," Lucy laughed.

Loke laughed, too. "He's doing more sulking than helping. We keep trying to make him help, but-"

Laxus entered the room, yawning with his arms above his head. Loke quickly went back to the Spirit World, not wanting to get caught. Lucy got off of the counter, trying to act natural.

"Hey," Laxus said, kissing her forehead as he passed her. "You hungry?" He opened up the fridge, seeing what they could make for breakfast.

"Starving," Lucy lied. She honestly couldn't imagine eating. She felt sick about the whole situation. Seeing Laxus made her realize exactly what she had done the night before, and an overwhelming sense of guilt crushed her heart.

"You can go take a shower," Laxus said, pulling some eggs out of the fridge. "I'll start on breakfast."

Lucy didn't have to be told twice. She all but ran into the bathroom and stripped. When she looked into the mirror, she gasped when she saw the bruises and marks covering her body. She was certain that Laxus didn't mean to put them all there, but her body wasn't used to his rough treatment like her counterpart.

Not wanting Laxus to notice that she wasn't in the shower yet, she turned on the water. Opening one of the drawers in the counter, she was pleased to see that her counterpart kept her hairbrushes in the same place. She quickly brushed her hair, then got in the shower. The warm water was very soothing and she hummed in response. She reached to pick up her strawberry scented shampoo and was surprised to see the large bottle of Old Spice. Seeing that was the only bottle of shampoo in the shower, she assumed that her counterpart picked this particular scent and brand because of her magic. She had no other choice but to use it, as well. After a long shower, Lucy changed into leggings and a long sleeved shirt. She really didn't need Laxus seeing her bruises, after all.

Laxus had an omelet sitting at the seat across from him. There was a cup of coffee sitting there, as well. She took her seat and smiled at him. He was already half finished with his food, so she decided to start eating. She grabbed her fork and popped a piece into her mouth. Her eyes widened when she felt spice engulf her mouth. She gasped and dropped her fork. She reached for the coffee despite her dislike for the drink and drank a large amount. She dropped the cup when she felt even more heat enter her mouth. She had no other choice but run to the sink and put her head under the faucet.

"Are you okay?" Laxus asked, at her side instantly. He held her hair back as she let the cool water run over her tongue. "I put ghost chilis inside like you like and put the juice from them in your coffee. That's how you like it, right?"

"Ghost chilis?" Lucy gasped. The water wasn't working, so she went over the breadbox to try that old trick. She groaned when she saw that the bread had peppers in it. There was no milk in the fridge, so she ended up putting ice cubes in her mouth. "Why would I want that?!"

Laxus looked at her with a confused expression. She realized her mistake and laughed. "I would have put cyans with it, that's all," she said, hoping he didn't question her. She was so busy trying to cool her mouth off, she forgot that her counterpart was a Spice Dragon Slayer who probably ate peppers as an afternoon snack. "How about we go to the guild? I'm not that hungry anyways."

Laxus was skeptical, but he decided not to let her mood swings bother him. She was certainly acting strange, that's for sure. He figured it was best to just let her go and see if she went back to normal.

Once at the guild, Lucy was able to forget about her troubles. Levy went on about the newest book she was reading. The blonde found comfort in that familiality while she played with Iris, who was just the cutest thing. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Gray and Juvia sitting at the bar sharing a milkshake and laughing, but she didn't even let that bother her. She just listened to her best friend and silently hoped that Loke would find the answers they all needed.

 _ **Earthland**_

Not getting her morning coffee was a problem for the blonde. Not getting a spicy, hot breakfast was a problem. Having to use strawberry shampoo was a problem. Waking up without Laxus laying beside her was a problem.

All in all, Lucy was _not_ having a good morning.

By the time she made it to the guild, she was fuming. She had the whole walk to think about her current situation, after all. She threw the doors to the guild open and stalked up to the bar, ignoring all the "hellos" she was receiving. Because of her Dragon Slayer hearing, she heard a few different people talking to each other, asking if Gray did something to upset her or if it was her "time of the month." That just made her more angry.

"Mira!" Lucy called.

Mira came skipping over, a smile on her face. "What can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

Lucy slammed some Jewels on the counter. "I want your biggest cup of coffee. Put four of your hottest peppers, curry powder, and set it on fire," she said, her face stern.

Mira's eyes widened slightly, surprised on the request. She went off to make the drink, nonetheless. She came back a few minutes later with the flaming drink. Lucy blew out the fire before drinking it all in one go. She handed the cup back to Mira. "Can you make me one more?" she asked, nicer this time.

With the spice and caffeine in her system, she began to feel a little more normal. Once she had her drink, she turned around in her seat and scanned the guild, checking for anything out of place. When she saw Gray and Natsu fighting, she had to remind herself why Natsu was there instead of Laxus.

"Do you see what she's drinking?"

"Yeah, that's so unlike Lucy."

Lucy ears perked at the sounds of the voices talking about her. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She heard a few other voices throughout the guildhall. It wasn't long before she became annoyed. She drank the rest of her drink before setting the cup down and thanking Mira. She went up to the job board and began to search for a good job. She had already searched her counterpart's apartment and there wasn't any money anywhere, so she guessed that she lived job-to-job. She must not be S-Class. Just in case she wasn't, she decided to stick to normal jobs. She probably looked suspicious enough. She didn't need to be going around saying she's S-Class when her counterpart wasn't.

She found a good job after only a couple minutes of looking. It had a fairly good pay and would only last a day. She didn't want to be gone too long simply because she wasn't in her world. She grabbed the paper and went up to Mira. "I'd like to take this job," she said.

"Are you and Gray going?" Mira asked. She grabbed her log book and began writing down the job information.

"No, I'm going by myself," Lucy said.

"You might want to bring someone, though," Mira said, looking at the blonde with a concerned look. "This job may be easy, but are you ready to go by yourself? These bandits could be weak, but you can never be too safe."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "I'm a perfectly capable wizard, Mira. I'm fine going by myself." She wondered how weak her counterpart was, after all. She was aware that she wasn't a Dragon Slayer, but aren't Celestial Wizards powerful?

Mira finally let Lucy take the mission alone, so she shoved the flyer into her pocket before leave the guild. Gray found her halfway out, though.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He draped an arm over her shoulder. "You didn't even talk to me yet today."

"I don't need to talk to you every second," she snapped. She began walking down the street, towards a line of shops. "I'm going to go on a job."

"Oh, what are we doing?" Gray asked. He opened the door for Lucy as they both walked through.

"I'm going alone," Lucy said. She picked up a brown satchel and looked at all the different pockets inside. Satisfied, she went up to the counter to pay. She had just enough Jewels to buy what she needed for the mission.

"You don't have to," Gray said. He held the door open for her, once again. "I could go with you. You know that."

Lucy found a First Aid shop and quickly went inside before Gray could open the door for her. Laxus did sweet things, yes, but he knew that she was fully capable of doing things herself, such as opening doors. She had told him once before that she wanted to be his equal, not his pet. That's exactly what Gray was doing: treating her like a pet.

As they walked through the isles, Lucy put different things into her satchel. She had a similar bag at home, and she never went on missions without it. It amazed her that her counterpart would be so reckless as to not be fully prepared for missions.

As they left the shop, Lucy finally answered him. "I'm well aware of that," she said. "I just want to go on a mission alone this time to clear my head, sort things out."

If Gray was confused by what she said, he became even more confused when she walked into a produce store. She walked up to the counter to talk to the man standing there. "Hello," she said. "I need some hot peppers."

The man gestured to the display case below the counter. "What would you like?" he asked kindly.

"Give me two pounds of ghost chillis, half a pound of Carolina reapers, one pound of cyans, and one liter of habanero oil," she said. She pulled out the liter jug she already bought. "You can just use this."

While the man got to work getting her order, Gray was speechless. "Do you need all that for the mission?" he asked. "What exactly are you doing?"

Lucy wasn't exactly sure what to say. She'd never been on a mission where they asked for peppers, so she didn't even know a fake situation for that. She wracked her brain, thinking of the Celestial Spirits that she's heard of. Levy had went through a phase where she read all about them. It was annoying at the time, but now she wished she would have payed more attention. Even if she did remember one, how would she know if her counterpart had that spirit?

"It's for one of my spirits," she finally said. She couldn't think of one to say, so she decided to be vague.

"Is Loke going through another one of his weird cooking phases?" Gray asked.

"Yes, yes he is," Lucy said, surprised that the excuse worked. "I decided to pick him up some before my mission. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch." She payed for the goods before hurrying out of the store.

Gray caught her outside and pulled her into a heated kiss. "Be safe," he said.

Lucy nodded, her mind swirling.


	6. Chapter 6

_**EdoLand**_

Lucy sighed in relief as she entered her apartment. Even if it wasn't exactly like her own back in Earthland, it was still a place to call home. After putting on some slippers and changing into a pair of fuzzy pajamas, the blonde decided to look around the apartment a little.

To her delight, Loke had stopped at some point during the day and stalked her kitchen with non-spicy foods. The labels were the same as the spicy foods, but she could see a tiny lion drawn somewhere on each of the "safe foods."

Lucy's counterpart didn't write, which was painfully obvious. They were a few journals on her bookshelf, but none of them were written in. Her eyes lit up when she saw a thin book with light blue leather. She pulled it off the shelf and sat down on the couch, grabbing a pen from the desk on her way. She flipped to the first page.

 _Day 2_

 _Gray,_

 _I'm not sure what is compelling me to write in this journal for you. I'm fairly certain that you will never read this. Maybe this is just for my own sanity. Maybe if I write about you enough I can erase my sins with Laxus._

 _I miss you. I miss your laugh, your smile, the way you would hold me. We had so many fun adventures together, and I want to make many more._

 _I won't blame you for loving my counterpart, since you don't know that I left. I do hope you realize soon that she isn't me, though. I couldn't stand the thought of you touching another woman with the love meant for me. I suppose my counterpart feels the same about Laxus._

 _I hope I can see you soon._

 _Love, Lucy._

Lucy set the journal in the top drawer of her desk, along with the pen. She decided that she would write to Gray whenever she was alone. As she had written, she truly believed that if she poured her love for Gray onto those pages the guilt of being with Laxus would lessen.

A sudden wave of fatigue washed over the blonde. She collapsed onto her bed, her eyes closing instantly.

When the blonde woke up again, she felt strong arms wrap around her and the room began to spin. By the time she opened her eyes, her head was in the toilet. A hand held her hair back and she heard a soft, comforting purring. She leaned back into the warm chest of her loyal lion and groaned. Her head was pounding.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Loke asked. "I felt a disturbance and appeared as you were waking up. I brought you to your bathroom as soon as I knew you'd be sick."

"Thank you," Lucy said. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her beating hard. She eventually fell asleep, only to wake up an hour later, sick again.

X

Lucy let out a soft moan and a yawn as she began to wake up. She was ashamed to say it, but she was already used to waking up to Laxus' large body beside her. He had stayed over the night before, but they had kept things PG. He did try to have more happen between them, but she had insisted that she wasn't feeling well, which made him want to stay over even more so he could look out for. She enjoyed the company; she wasn't lying about feeling ill.

For the third day in a row, Lucy's stomach lurched soon after she woke up. She wiggled out of Laxus' hold as fast as she could and ran to the bathroom. Since she wasn't very gentle when getting away from the large blonde, he woke up just as she reached the bathroom. When he heard the sounds of Lucy throwing up, Laxus jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He held her hair back until she was finished.

"I was beginning to think you were lying about being sick," Laxus joked.

Lucy chuckled softly as she leaned back against his chest, much like she had done with Loke days before. "I've been sick the past three days," she explained. "I think I'm coming down with something."

Laxus' forehead furrowed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "We should have Wendy look at you. I'll help you get ready."

Laxus started drawing a bath and helped Lucy out of her clothes. She insisted that she was feeling better and didn't need his help bathing, so he said he would go make breakfast. She wasn't even thinking about how suspicious it would look when she asked for a bowl of fruit and a slice of regular bread.

After bathing, eating, and putting on a pair of leggings and a loose shirt, the two blondes went to the guild. Laxus wanted to go with Lucy to have Wendy check her, but Lucy convinced him to let her talk to Makarov first, even though it was an odd request.

Makarov wasn't surprised that Lucy wanted to talk to him in his office, so he led her upstairs. He got himself a cup of coffee from the machine at the side of the room and got a cup for Lucy, as well. She held it in her hands and enjoyed its warmth.

"What is it you need to talk about?" Makarov asked. "Is everything going alright? Laxus looked a little worried."

"I didn't want to say anything in front of him or have Wendy check me," Lucy said slowly. She knew she was treading in dangerous waters and needed to be careful with how she spoke. "But I've been sick the past couple days."

Makarov gave a kind smile. "Well I do hope you feel better," he said. If he was confused about why she would want to keep that from Laxus and Wendy he wasn't letting on.

"Yes," Lucy said. She took a slow sip of her coffee. "I have a bigger issue, though."

"And what would that be?" Makarov asked, stroking his long beard.

"I'm late," Lucy said.

"With your rent?" Makarov asked. "I already told you that if you needed help because you couldn't go on jobs-"

" _No_ ," Lucy said sternly. "I don't mean that."

It took a moment, but eventually Makarov's eyes widened in recognition.

Loke opened his gate on his own. His eyes were almost as wide as his grin. "May I?" he asked. When she nodded, he held up his glowing hand. He gently placed his hand on her stomach. "I can feel its presence."

Joy filled Lucy's heart. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother! And Gray would be the father.

Dread passed over her as soon as the thought went through her mind.

"Laxus," she gasped.

 _ **Earthland**_

Lucy sauntered down the street, a lazy smile on her face. Her pockets were full of cash, her belly full of peppers, and she had the best man in the world waiting for her back at the guild.

 _Wait._

Her walking slowed as she realized that Laxus wouldn't be at the guild when she got there. She would have Gray. He was amazing and all, but he wasn't the one she loved.

Instead of going to the guild, she turned and went back towards her house. She could always show up at the guild the next day and pretend she just came in. A day off from everything was exactly what she needed, anyways.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

"Did it work?" a man asked aloud. He looked at the marks on the floor in front of him.

Four slashes.

"Is four days enough?" the man asked, again talking to nobody but himself.

The man stood up and walked over the glass orb positioned in the very center of the cave he had been inhabiting. "Show me the new arrival," he demanded with an evil snicker.

A thick smoke clouded inside of the orb. The image eventually cleared and he saw a large bonde-haired man talking to a young girl with blue hair. They both had worried expressions on their features.

"What's this?" the man asked in disbelief. "Laxus consulting in Wendy?"

He manipulated the scene, making it shift to show the guild hall. When he didn't see the person he was looking for, he moved his view up the stairs and into Makarov's office. His forehead creased at what he saw.

Lucy was talking to Makarov with a worried expression. In a puff of smoke, an orange-haired man with cat-like features appeared. His hand began to glow and he pressed it to Lucy's stomach. All their faces lit up at once.

"Hmm," the man hummed. "Did I bring that man into this world? Did the spell not work?"

With a wave of his hand, the image in the orb disappeared, only to be replaced by thick darkness.

The man suddenly smiled wickedly. "Maybe if my magic isn't enough…" He brought the image of Makarov, Lucy, and the unknown man back. He zoomed-in the stomach of the blonde. "Maybe a child of two Dragon Slayers will be enough?"

His laughter echoed throughout the cave for what seemed like hours.

* * *

 **Notice: I'm going to include this notice on the next update for all my stories, so if you have already read this, please feel free to exit this chapter. Also, note that a copy of this "speech" will be on my profile.**

 _ **I understand that not everyone is going to like my writing. I welcome critique because it makes me a better writer. I have had people in the past leave mean reviews, which some people refer to as "flames." I will admit that initially I do get a little angry at the people, but then I realize that those people are probably just ignorant of themselves. This is why I wanted to take a moment to discuss what this guest wrote and why it was very wrong of them.**_

 **Let's Play a Game** _ **, Chapter 8, Guest: Disappointed this seems gayer ... disgusting…**_

 **Let's Play a Game** _ **, Chapter 9, Guest: This is so gay LOL**_

 **Let's Play a Game** _ **, Chapter 10, Guest: This story is rubbish as hell, i'm fell to read just bc some fucktard friends said it good... this story reak rubbish and full with gay ... it is lame and stupid suit for stupid ppl to read it...i cannot read anymore... please ! kill yourself !**_

 _ **Okay, let's dissect this. First of all, this guest used "gay" as a negative thing, which in itself is used improperly and can be very offensive. My goal is not to assess people's beliefs about being gay or what context "gay" can be used in.**_

 _ **My major issue is their review for Chapter 10 and their repetitive reviews. First of all, leaving three negative reviews is very much getting your point across. Many authors use writing as their outlets for themselves. Having someone dislike your story, your outlet, can be a little upsetting, but this level of hate and negativity can affect some people. Saying "kill yourself" along with that can really damage the author.**_

 _ **Also, saying "kill yourself" in general is terrible. Suicide is not a joke. I honestly find it a little ironic that this guest decided to leave this phrase in a review for**_ **Let's Play a Game** _ **, which has such a focus on self-harm and it's about Fairy Tail's main character's having committed suicide. Which also leads me to wonder why someone would give such hate to a story about such mature and strong topics, as well as a story that I hope some of you take advice and hope from.**_

 _ **Lastly, as a small side note, I dislike how the guest mentioned that**_ **Let's Play a Game** _**is for "stupid ppl" to read. If I happened to be looking through the reviews of a story I very much enjoyed I would honestly feel quite offended. So not only has this guest put me inside this "box" of negativity, they have also subjected you, my readers, to it.**_

 _ **Some of you may have thought this note to be unnecessary or a waste of time, but I personally feel that this is a message that everyone who reads or writes stories should read. It can be a little scary to put yourself out there through writing or any other outlet, so a little respect is always appreciated. And if any one of you feel the need to leave a less than a supportive review, please, please, please review what you are saying and try to think about how the author feels to hear your words.**_

 _ **Thank you all for taking the time to read through this.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Earthland**_

The guild was beyond ecstatic when Lucy returned. They had never seen the blonde go on a solo mission, so everyone missed her dearly, her team especially. It took almost an hour to convince everyone to leave her alone so she could relax at a table in the back. It took all her willpower not to go up and order the spiciest thing Mira had.

It wasn't long before Gray was sitting a little too close to Lucy with a snow cone and a strawberry milkshake. She smiled as politely as possible and pretended to take a sip. She made a big show about dropping the cup onto her lap and excused herself to the restroom.

Lucy was grumbling under her breath as soon as she left the table, not considering that other Dragon Slayers could hear her. She went down the back hallway leading to the bathrooms but instead of going in, she kept walking straight out the back door. So what if Gray would notice that she left?

As fast as she could, Lucy ran through town until she reached the forest. There, she slowed to a walk. Eventually she reached a cliff. She sighed in content as the calm breeze ruffled her hair. She reached up and took the clip out of her hair, letting it fall down. Since her counterpart always kept her hair that way, Makarov said that she should, too. That didn't mean she couldn't leave her hair down when she was alone.

Lucy walked up to the edge of the cliff. She stared down at the jagged rocks below, the stream lapping briskly around them. A lazy smile stretched across her lips. She turned around and fell back as straight as a board.

To her utter surprise, she felt someone grab her hand. In her shock, she yanked her arm back, bringing the person down with her. Turning her head to the side, she saw that the person was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Luce, I got you!" Natsu yelled, hugging her tight. "I won't let you get hurt!" He had to yell so she could hear him over the whooshing sound in their ears.

Lucy pushed him off of her and held her hands out. "Spice Dragon Secret Art: Vines!" she shouted the incanation. Deep russet vines shot from her hands and extended above and below them before latching onto the cliff wall, creating a pocket to catch them in.

"Woah," Natsu breathed out in amazement. He watched as tiny flames began to dance across the vines, small peppers sprouting sporadically.

Lucy wasn't paying attention to Natsu, though. She put one arm around Natsu's waist, just in case he accidently moved around, and extended the other out. All the vines began to shift up the wall, moving them along as they went. When they got to the top, the vines crept up her body until they reached the palm of her hand, dissolving in a flash of light.

Lucy turned and looked sharply at Natsu. "What exactly were you trying to do?" she asked. "I had that perfectly under control, as you can see."

Natsu snapped himself out of his daze. "Lucy?" he asked gently. He took a tentative step forward. "Is that you?"

It took Lucy a moment to realize what was happening. She was so concerned with Natsu ruining her jump that she forgot about using her magic around him. She cursed under her breath. "How did you find me?" she asked, deciding not to tell him about her situation just yet.

"I saw you spill your milkshake on yourself and heard you leave the guild," Natsu explained. He stared at the pink stain on her brown sweater. He wondered how she wasn't freezing. The early November air was chilly. It might even start snowing soon. Usually Lucy was a baby about the cold, always trying to use him for his warmth. "Are you and Gray fighting?"

Lucy walked up to Natsu and held her hand out. A small golden pepper appeared there, making Natsu look at her with awe once again. She grabbed Natsu's shoulder and yanked him to her, thrusting the pepper into his skull in the process. He was shocked at how easily it went in and that it didn't hurt at all.

"I hope you don't feel the need to tell anyone about what you saw today," Lucy said coldly. "That pepper will stop you if you try and it can only be taken out by me. No one will even be able to detect it."

"How will it stop me?" Natsu asked hesitantly. He didn't know what was wrong with Lucy, but he was a little afraid of what she was becoming. He hadn't even heard her use such a cruel tone with enemies.

Lucy smirked. She wasn't usually evil in any way to people, but Natsu was just another enemy. Even if he hadn't done anything in this world, he still had the potential to. "The pepper will add so much heat to your mouth that you will go numb. That's when my magic takes over. Any appropriate words for the situation will come out of your mouth and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I'd love to see you stop the heat, Fire Dragon Slayer."

With perfect timing, there was a rustling far behind them that became louder and louder. Within a minute, Happy came flying from the forest, landing on Natsu's chest, hugging him tight. "Natsu!" he cried. "You just disappeared and I was so worried!"

"I was, too," a new voice said. Lucy already knew that it was Gray. She turned to him and smiled. "Are you okay? I had Levy check the bathrooms but you weren't there. Then Gajeel told me that he saw Natsu follow you, so I got a little worried."

"I'm fine," Lucy said cheerfully. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him gently.

"No!" Natsu shouted. Gray jumped back in surprise. Lucy turned to the pink-haired man with a smirk. She could see the slight discomfort on his face. Then his features softened. "I was going to say you might get milkshake on you, but I guess the stain already dried. Sorry, Lucy. I just really wanted to show you this place." The heat left his mouth and his eyes went wide, seeing that the golden pepper worked exactly as he was told.

Lucy wiped the smile on her face and put on her best frown for Gray. "Oh, shoot, he's right." She held her shirt up to Gray, showing off half her stomach in the process. His eyes drooped down then back up with much effort. "We'll have to go put it in the washer right away."

Gray put his arm around her and kissed the side of her forehead. "We'll have to," he said. He glanced over at Natsu. "Next time you try to kidnap my girlfriend, Natsu, at least have the decency to let me know, okay? You could have done something stupid like fall off the cliff and no one would have found you."

Gray left back into the forest. Happy announced that he was going to go get the fishing poles then fly Natsu to their favorite fishing spot. Natsu decided to just wait by the cliff and think about some things. And, as soon as Happy was out of hearing range, his voice came back.

"That's not Lucy," he said. "She's a Dragon Slayer. She doesn't like me. She doesn't love Gray. She's not our Lucy."

Natsu mumbled all the truths to himself until he felt his mouth heat up with Happy's return.

 _ **EdoLand**_

 _Day 8_

 _Gray,_

 _I miss you enough for the both of us right now. At first I was worried because we're only dating. I know I want to be with you forever, but how accurate is that? Everyone says that. Being with Laxus, though, I know exactly that with you is where I want to be. I know that we can get through this._

 _By the way, I'm pregnant. And I couldn't be more happy._

 _Love, Lucy and Plus One._

"Lucy!" Laxus called entering the small apartment.

Lucy gasped in surprise and threw the journal onto the coffee table. The book hit another that had been resting there and they both fell to the ground. She quickly ran to pick them up and set them on the bookshelf nicely. She had started keeping her journal to Gray on the shelf since it would be assumed empty that way, unlike if someone found it in her desk. She also started using another journal to write down anything that came to mind, much like she did with a journal back in Earthland.

"Hey," Laxus said, softer this time. He pulled Lucy to him in a searing kiss, one that made her a little dizzy, which wasn't hard to do lately. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing really," Lucy lied, hugging him a little closer. She winced when his hard chest pressed a little too roughly into her tender breasts.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asked. He pulled back and studied her face, trying to figure out what was wrong. He realized once again that he had trouble doing so. It seemed like he had been having a hard time reading her during the past week, something he was wondering whether or not to be concerned with. Also, she had an odd smell to her.

"Nothing," she lied again. _Everything._

Laxus decided not to dwell on the matter and sat down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. Her chest slammed into his harder than before, making her whimper. This time he knew something was indeed wrong. He demanded that she tell him.

"Will you stop?" Lucy asked sharply. "I'm fine! Pestering me certainly won't get you any closer to figure things out, either. Maybe you should start treating me like a human with feelings instead of someone you can control. Maybe then we'll get somewhere."

Lucy didn't care that she was suppose to love him. She didn't care that she could ruin her counterpart's life. She was just tired and frustrated with everything. She was pregnant with the love of her life's child and couldn't even tell him. She was stuck being with a man that was suppose to be out of her life forever. Her hormones were out of whack. She always felt like crying. She wasn't about to try to control anything so she could continue faking her love for who knows how long.

Laxus visibly flinched.

Lucy stood up so fast she swooned. Laxus stood up to help her, but she held her arm out. " _Go_ ," she said coldly.

Laxus clenched his fists. "When you stop PMSing give me a call." He left, slamming the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Rather than leaving you a little blurb, I'm just going to let** ** _Kurahieiritr JIO_ handle that! They left an awesome review that basically catches anyone up to speed, so we'll let them do the talking :)**

 ** _Yikes. So we have a pregnant Lucy from one time line stuck in the wrong time line and now losing it with alternate Time line's boyfriend. Man is this going to get way messier before it gets anywhere near resolved I have a feeling. Once Earthand Lucy starts showing, things are going to be ten times worse. Wonder how long until everyone figures out what's happened and starts trying to fix things so that they get their respective Lucys back where they belong._**

* * *

 _ **Earthland**_

"A spell?" Makarov asked.

"Yes," Loke said, nodding once. "My fellow Spirits and I have searched this extensively, sought out every possibility. The only one that makes sense is a spell."

"I suppose that makes sense," Makarov said thoughtfully. "Fairy Tail and Edolas collided because of Animas, which were spells, as well. That was the only recorded time that two worlds have interacted."

"So we have the way that they were switched." Loke paused to collect his thoughts. "As for who did this and why, we have no idea. I certainly will look into the events in EdoLand leading up to this, but I want to know your opinion."

"You want to know if I approve of you discovering how to get my child back?" Makarov asked, his confusion clear.

"Let me rephrase that," Loke laughed. "I want to know how you think we should spend our time. We have two options: look for the person responsible or look for a way to reverse the spell."

"Finding a way to reverse the spell would be faster, but that isn't the right way." Makarov let out a heavy sigh. "As much as it pains me to say it, we must take the longer route and do what's right. If we do switch the spell, that doesn't ensure that the culprit won't do this again to someone else. I can't let that possibility be out there."

"Then it looks like I need to take a long trip to EdoLand," Loke said. He bowed before vanishing.

X

Lucy awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. She yawned and sat up straight, stretching her arms above her head. She smiled at Gray before curling back into his side.

"Lucy," Gray said, shaking her once more. "This is us."

There was a loud train whistle, which confirmed Gray's statement. Lucy sighed and got up, getting her bags from the overhead compartment. Like the perfect gentleman he was, Gray grabbed her bags and carried them as well as his own.

They were just returning from their two-week vacation together to celebrate their anniversary. The first couple of days were very awkward for the blonde, since she was enjoying someone else's vacation. On the day of their anniversary, which was the fourth day at the resort, Lucy decided to put a pepper into Gray's head. Unlike Natsu's, this one would record everything Gray said and thought about her counterpart. She decided that she would be very upset it she missed her two-year anniversary with Laxus, so she wanted to be sympathetic to her counterpart. After that, she decided to enjoy the vacation to the fullest without guilt. And, on the last day of their vacation, she took the pepper back and hid it for safekeeping. She already decided that she would leave it in a box with a note for her counterpart to find whenever they return to their proper worlds.

When they got back to the guild, Lucy told Gray that she needed to go talk to the master. He let her go, but not before kissing her senseless at the bottom of the staircase, making everyone snicker and cat-call them.

Gray smiled to himself like an idiot and went to sit at the bar. He knew that Mira would ask if they did anything special, but she was pretty much over hearing all the little details, thankfully. She had been asking for two years, after all. Afterwards he munched on his snow cone as Mira updated him on what he has missed since he left, which was pretty much just who won what fight.

"Gray?" Mira suddenly asked, clearly hesitant. "There's something else."

"What? Did Natsu try to fight Erza again?" Gray laughed. He noticed the serious expression on his friend's face. "Oh, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Mira sighed. "The other girls and I were talking." Usually when she said that it meant that she had some new theories on who should date who, but this time it was clearly more important than that. "We all see it, Gray. It's kind of hard to miss."

Lucy, who was now at the top of the staircase, heard what Mira was saying. She gripped the banister tightly, not sure if she should go down and stop her or not. It was clear that Mira was going to go on about how Lucy had been acting differently.

"Lucy has been acting weird," Mira said. She noticed the confused look on Gray's face. "She's been asking me for spicy foods, gets irritated at Natsu, and has been seeing the Master a lot more."

"What are you saying?" Gray asked, his hands shaking slightly.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I think Lucy is pregnant," Mira blurted out.

But it was truly happening.

Gray's eyes widened.

They noticed how she had been acting. How else did she expect them to act? The last thing they should suspect would be that their precious Lucy was taken to another world and a different Lucy replaced her. So why did it surprise the blonde that they came up with the only other logical explanation?

Without thinking twice, Lucy ran down the stairs and to the guild doors. She turned and saw that Gray was looking at her with pleading eyes. She switched her gaze to Natsu, who was staring at her with a questioning look. She nodded her head towards the door before running as fast as she could in whatever direction she could, knowing that Natsu would find her no matter where she went.

 _ **EdoLand**_

Lucy sighed as she sat at the bar, stirring the hot chocolate sitting in front of her with a coffee stick. She hadn't even touched the French toast that she had been desperately craving when she first woke up that morning. Coming to the guild and seeing Laxus sulking in the corner was enough to ruin her appetite. To make matters worse, Juvia and Gray were snuggling into each other and taking turns kissing each other's faces and necks just a few seats away. It was painfully obvious that she was alone now, more alone than she had been since her arrival.

A surge of Loke's magic washed through her, letting her know that he was going to open his gate. She smiled slightly, remembering that she had all of her spirits with her. She let Mira know that she would be back to eat and headed down the back hallway of the guild, stopping at the very end.

Loke appeared in a flash, a wide smile on his face. "I'm so happy to see you," he said. "I've been caught up doing some research, then I used up a lot of energy going to Earthland yesterday, so I couldn't see you right away like I planned."

Lucy's face brightened. "Did you get to talk to Gray?" she asked hopefully.

Loke frowned. "I'm sorry, but I couldn' know that I have been using a lot of magic lately with little time to recover. Going to a land without you in it was difficult. I might as well have been traveling to Edolas." He put his hands on her shoulders. "But I did have enough time to visit the Old Man. We decided the best way to approach all this is to find the person who cast the spell instead of just trying to get you back. It will take longer, but we can't risk the person casting the spell again and putting more people in danger."

Lucy was disappointed that she would be in EdoLand longer than originally planned, but she was glad that no one else was going to go through what she was currently was. It would be too selfish of her to want to go back before anything else.

"Hey," Loke said, picking her chin up. "You can't be getting all depressed on me. You have to stay happy and healthy for the baby."

Lucy's face lit up. "Makarov took me to a doctor in the next town over last week. They examined me and decided that I am six weeks right now. Isn't that exciting?" She lifted up the fabric of her baggy sweater. Her clothes had been shredded on missions a number of times, so it wasn't something he hadn't seen before, so she had no qualms about showing him her bare stomach. "I'm showing a little, too."

Loke placed one hand on her lower back and the other on her stomach. His happiness reached clear to his eyes. "Its life force is getting stronger," he said. "I can feel it."

Lucy put her hand over his and looked up at him. "You'll never let anything hurt it, right?" she asked.

Loke knelt down onto one knee and held the sides of her stomach. He looked up at her, their eyes locking. "I swear on the Stars that I will let the Celestial Realm fall before I let anything happen to your precious child. I swear this as your loyal servant, your protector, and your friend. And I swear this to Gray as his best friend."

Lucy felt tears spring to her eyes. She fell down into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could. She was so grateful to have Loke by her side. He would always be her loyal lion.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

The man laughed as he put his hands onto the glass orb. "It looks like the baby is growing nicely," he said to himself. "Soon, it will be mine."

He focused on the unknown man with orange hair. "Who could you be?" he asked. "I don't remember seeing you." He chuckled. "No matter. I'll force Lucy to tell me, then cut you down."

"Sir," a new, younger voice prodded. "You shouldn't get too cocky just yet. We haven't won."

The man scoffed. "What do you know?" he asked angrily, wiping the image of the orb with a wave of his hand. "You're just a child. You don't know anything."

"With all due respect," the childish voice said, "I am over a thousand years old."

The man rolled his eyes. "You're the spirit of this orb. You don't have an age. You remain how you were when you were trapped, which is a stupid, ignorant child."

"This ignorant child gave you many powers," the child reminded him.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you need time to think this over." He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and threw him towards the orb. Instead of smashing against the sphere, the boy disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the same smoke circling inside moments later.

The man walked over and put another slash in the dirt. Twenty-two in total.

* * *

 **I have an Instgram account with the username "Kowareta1468", so make sure you check it out! I'll be posting fun things, having contests, talking about current and future stories, and just letting you guys see a little more about my nerdness :3 Let me know your favorite story on a comment with the hashtag #kowaretafanfiction to get a shoutout on that story!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**EdoLand**_

Laxus rested his ear against the door to Lucy's apartment. He had seen her go down the back hallway to the guild, so he was hoping she was just going to the bathroom and not going out the back way and heading home. Since he didn't hear anything from inside, he guessed that she was not home. Hopefully she wouldn't be for a while, either. She would be able to smell him from a mile away with her Dragon Slayer nose, after all.

Laxus wasn't a pervert or a felon by any means. He simply needed to know why Lucy had been acting strange. If that meant he had to snoop around for a few minutes, then he was prepared to do that. He just wanted his Lucy back.

Remembering that Lucy had put a journal away two weeks before when they had their fight, he decided to check that out. He remembered asking her one day why she had so many journals if she hated writing, and she told him that they were given to her as gifts and she just didn't have the heart to throw them away. In that case, why would she suddenly have one out to look at? Laxus just knew he would find his answer to her behavior there.

Laxus couldn't remember exactly which journal she had out, so he looked carefully at each one without taking them off the shelf. Most of them had a small layer of dust on the tops due to being on the shelf since they were put there. Three broke the rule, though. The first was a thin blue book with the sides of a feather showing on the spine. The second was a plain red one, and the third being the same except purple. The purple one had a tiny amount of dust, so he guessed it was only dusted off because of moving the two on either side of it. He took his chance and pulled out the red one. His forehead scrunched together at what he saw on the very first page.

 _Kiruka Jones_

 _Amelia May_

 _Amber Snow_

 _Piper Ur_

The list continued to the end of the page. He couldn't help but wonder why she would have a list of girl names on a page in a journal she swore to always keep blank. When he turned the page and saw a list similar but with boy names, he was beginning to understand. Lucy was probably picking out baby names because she was going to have one. His stomach fluttered at the thought.

Laxus had to sit down. He curled onto her couch with a stupid grin on his face. He stared at the names, adding "Dreyer" to each one. Was he ready to marry her? He wasn't sure. He wouldn't let her have a bastard child, that's for sure. He would make sure it had his last name whether they were married or not.

The next couple pages had some more names, this time listed with meanings beside them. He eyed the one name curiously, wondering why it would be a part of her list.

 _Piper Ur- Piper as in a flute player, since the music is beautiful. Ur because of Gray's master._

Thinking back, Laxus could remember Gray mentioning Ur once or twice. He had never been close to the boy, so he wasn't that familiar with his history. He knew that Lucy and Gray were pretty good friends, but it was beyond him why she would want to partially name her child after a major part of his past. His question was answered on the next page.

"Lucy Fullbuster" was written in many fonts and styles along the page.

 _Is she cheating on me? No, she couldn't be. Gray is with Juvia and they are clearly all over each other. Maybe she's just had this notebook for a while and decided to pull it out again? Yeah, that must be it. She must have been too proud to tell me about it. Did she ever date him, though? No, she didn't. Maybe it was just a crush from long ago._

Laxus' mind was swirling with thoughts. He put the journal away as fast as he could and left her apartment, wanting to distance himself to think properly.

And, by the end of the night, he realized that he wanted to be with Lucy forever.

 _ **Earthland**_

When Natsu ran out of the guild after Lucy, he followed her scent and ended up down by the river. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, silent tears on her cheeks. He sat down beside her. When he tried to put his arm about her, she flinched back.

"How about we go to my house?" Natsu suggested. "You can hide from everyone there. Maybe you'll tell me why you're so scared of me?"

"What? I'm not scared of you!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu knew she was lying, but he didn't tell her so. Instead, he smirked. "Well in that case you won't have any problem coming to my house, right?"

Due to the Dragon Slayer pride the blonde possessed, she ended up following Natsu back to his house. She was surprised that he lived so far into the forest. It made her wonder if Natsu back in her land lived in the same place, and, if so, if he turned evil because he was so alone. Then what was stopping this Natsu from turning evil for the same reasons?

"You picked a good day to come over," Natsu said as he ushered her inside. "Happy and I cleaned up yesterday. He's at the store right now with Carla and Wendy. It's kind of cute how he tries to get Carla's attention."

 _That's right_ , Lucy thought. _He has Happy._

Natsu went into the kitchen, so Lucy followed him. He got two mugs out of his one cabinet and filled them with water from the sink. He heated his hand up until the water started boiling, then set them on the counter. He put two tea packets in each.

"I don't like sweet things," Lucy reminded him when he pulled sugar from another cabinet. "Do you have an cajun powder? Maybe a few peppers laying around?"

Natsu's face lit up in a way Lucy hadn't seen since before Natsu attacked the guild. His face had lit up in the worst ways when he ripped Lisanna's heart out, but this was not in the same way. She had only seen wicked pleasure then, not innocent joy like now.

"Stop that," Natsu said, shaking her from her memories. Concern was clear in his eyes. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Like, like." Natsu looked at her closely for a moment, making her blush. "Like I did something terrible to you and you want to make me eat hot peppers until I explode."

Lucy would have laughed if she hadn't been so caught up in past memories. "I kind of do," she admitted. "Maybe not shove hot peppers in your mouth, though."

Natsu found a couple peppers and put them in Lucy's tea. He handed her a cup, then led her to his living room. They both sat down on the couch. "I want you to tell me why you hate me," Natsu said, his face completely serious. "Then I want you to punch me as hard as you can."

Lucy was shocked, to say the least. She had wanted to hurt EdoLand Natsu for so long. Since she came to Earthland, she had done nothing but compare the two, hating both Natsus the same. Yet now, being given the chance to fight Natsu, she couldn't stand the thought of causing the man sitting before her any pain.

"I think you do deserve an explanation," she finally said. "I can't promise you a happy story, though."

Natsu leaned forward and grabbed her hands. "You can tell me anything," he said. "I'm your friend, and when you're friends you do anything you can to help. So tell me anything you need to, and I promise I won't say a word, and not because of a stupid pepper."

Lucy's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten about the golden pepper she used on Natsu. She put her hand on his forehead, slowly letting her fingers sink in. After a moment, she grabbed the pepper and pulled her hand back. Natsu let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I did that," Lucy apologized. "I was just scared that you would tell people and things would go bad."

"What would go bad?" Natsu asked. "Where did Lucy go? I know that you aren't her."

Lucy bit her lip, trying to think of the best way to explain her situation. "Twenty-one days ago, I woke up in this world," she said.

"This world?" Natsu reiterated. "You aren't anything like Lucy Ashley. She wasn't even a Dragon Slayer. Edolas doesn't even have magic!"

Lucy nodded. "Makarov mentioned Edolas to me. I come from EdoLand, a world between Edolas and Earthland," she explained. "Lucy and I were switched."

Natsu stood up. Thoughts began swirling in his mind. "Lucy has been missing for twenty-one days! Why hasn't anyone been doing anything?"

"Natsu, calm down," Lucy said. "I know this is hard to swallow. Believe me, I get it."

Natsu sat back down. "I'm sorry, I can't imagine how hard this is for you. Can you tell me a little about your world, though? What's different?"

"I don't want you to freak out about any of this, okay?" Lucy waited for his nod before continuing. "To start with, Laxus was never kicked out of the guild. I have actually been dating him for over a year."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yes, really," Lucy laughed. "Gajeel and Levy are engaged with a beautiful little girl, Ivy. Gray was in love with Lisanna, and Juvia helped him get over her death and they have been together since."

"Lisanna's death?" Natsu asked. "So did she actually die in your world? We thought she died here, but she actually died in Edolas and was taken there by an Anima. We got her back, which was great."

Lucy frowned. "Yeah, I saw."

Natsu noticed her sour expression. "What's wrong?"

Lucy let out a heavy sigh. "Lisanna died about a year ago in EdoLand, and you were the one who killed her."


	10. Chapter 10

_**EdoLand**_

"Lucy, can I talk to you?" Laxus asked.

Lucy almost spit out her coffee onto the counter. She looked up at Laxus with wide eyes. She had gone over two weeks without talking to the man and she really hadn't expected him to confront her. Makarov said that he would at some point, but she hadn't been so sure. Thinking back, though, he may have just been saying that as a hint, meaning she couldn't and shouldn't avoid Laxus.

"Sure," Lucy agreed. She was glad that her voice didn't crack.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Laxus asked. He smiled up at Mira, who was washing the bar just a few seats away.

"Of course," Lucy agreed, once again. She wrapped her shawl tighter around herself and followed Laxus out of the guildhall and down the street. She was hoping that he didn't want to go far, since her feet had been killing her lately. Luckily, he led them into a small coffee shop not far away from the guildhall. They both ordered a cup of coffee and sat down at a small table in the far corner of the room.

Laxus didn't say anything at first. He simply looked at Lucy with eyes that held a million questions. He wasn't sure what he wanted to ask her first. He was dying to know about her history with Gray. He wanted to know if she saw herself eventually getting married, for her to become Lucy Dreyar. He wanted to know why she got so mad at him that day, and why she hadn't apologized and came back to him yet. They have had fights in the past, and every single time whoever had yelled came running back. This time, though, Lucy just kept to herself. She hadn't even spent time with Levy and Juvia, which was another thing he wanted to bring it up. Despite the dozens of questions rolling around in his head, he didn't ask any one of them.

"So how's the weather been?" Laxus finally asked, shocking both of them.

"Pretty cold-"

"I guess you'd still think-"

They both spoke at once, then stopped at once. Laxus looked at Lucy with confusion, while the latter didn't fight the blush that rose to her cheeks. Laxus couldn't help but ask, "How on EdoLand do you think it's cold out?"

Lucy wrapped her shawl tighter around herself once again, fighting the shiver that threatened to overtake her due to the intense gaze she was caught under. She visibly relaxes when his features softened. His eyes fell on her stomach, making her tense once more.

"Why do you keep covering up your stomach?" Laxus asked, his eyebrows closely knit together. "You've been covering up a lot more lately than you usually do."

"No I haven't," Lucy said as an automatic response. She realized that she snapped and quickly apologized. "I guess I just haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"Does that have anything to do with your different scent?" Laxus asked. He felt guilty for asking once he saw her shocked face. "I mean, you smell fine! It's just a bit different now."

Lucy couldn't help but wonder if that was because she was a different person or if it was because she was pregnant. Probably both, she realized. Sadly, Laxus seemed to pick up on one of those changes, too.

"Lucy?" Laxus asked sheepishly. "Are you...pregnant?"

Lucy was going to deny the accusations, but she realized that she couldn't say no to the cute smile quirking at the corners of his mouth. She couldn't have hid her pregnancy from him forever, anyways. She hadn't told him in hopes that she would be back in Earthland. But from what Loke said, there was a good chance that her child would be born in EdoLand. If that happened, would her child even be able to return with no one to swap places with it?

Laxus mistook Lucy's look of horror as one of nervous approval. He moved to the chair beside her's and put his hands onto her stomach. "We're having a baby?" he asked. "We're having a baby!"

Lucy wished that she could tell him the truth, but she knew that she just couldn't. Not yet, at least.

X

Laxus wasted no time in dragging Lucy back to the guild. The sun was already starting to hide behind the horizon, so she was hoping that if the guild decided to have a party that Laxus would take her home within an hour or so.

Laxus threw the doors open to the guild with a huge smile on his face, one that rivaled the one he showed in the cafe. "Everyone, I have an announcement!" he yelled.

Makarov had heard his grandson's entrance from his office and ran out to see what was going on, fearing the worst. He was amazed to see Laxus holding Lucy close, a huge smile on his face, and Lucy trying to hide herself. He realized that Laxus _knew._

Laxus turned to grab Lucy's stomach gingerly with both hands. "We're pregnant!"

Loud cheers erupted throughout the guildhall. Many came up to congratulate the two, and many started drinking and celebrating. Laxus promised Lucy that he would make sure they went home early before going to celebrate with the Thunder Tribe. The pregnant blonde stood stunned, tears forming in her eyes.

" _Awe, I can picture it now! Cute babies! Blonde hair with black eyes? No, black hair with brown eyes. Oh, what if you had twins? This is so exciting!"_

" _What?! Another Popsicle-Dick? No way! Luce, tell me he's lying!"_

" _Lu, this is great! Your baby will love books, that's for sure!"_

" _They better not steal my fish!"_

" _Stupid Tom-Cat!"_

" _Who cares? Let's just drink!"_

A gasp flew out of Lucy's lips. She hunched over and put her hands to her ears, wanting to drown out the voices. She could hear them so clearly, the words of her dear friends, the words she would be hearing if she and Gray had been announcing her pregnancy back in Earthland.

" _Now, now, my children, let's not get too hasty! I'm sure Lucy would like a peaceful evening."_

" _Yeah right, Old Man! She needs a party!"_

" _Metal-Head is right for once."_

" _What's that, Flame-Brain?"_

" _Hey, those are my lines! Sorry, Babe, I got to take care of this."_

Lucy fell to her knees, her breathing heavy. _Why now? Why think about this_ now _?_

"Lucy?"

The blonde's head snapped up when she heard someone say her name. Her eyes widened when she saw Gray kneeling in front of her, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Do you want me to ask Wendy to look at you?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just…" She wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him. There was so much she wanted to say to Gray Fullbuster, the love of her life, but what could she say to the Gray kneeling before her? "Can you take me home?"

Gray seemed startled, but he didn't deny her. He simply glanced back, no doubt looking at Laxus, who was drinking at the bar with his cheeks already a healthy shade of pink. He then glanced over at Juvia, who was playing with Iris. "Yeah, I can."

Lucy jumped to her feet. Gray gave her an odd look, no doubt surprised by her sudden change of mood. The two walked out of the guild, unnoticed by everyone but Makarov, who shook his head slightly.

When Gray and Lucy got back to Lucy's apartment, the blonde sat down on the couch. Gray sat beside her on the opposite side, watching her noticed how she would seem happy, sad, confused, then happy again. "Lucy," he said gently. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

With no warning, Lucy began to cry. Her shoulders shook and violent gasps left her lips. Gray, completely startled, gave her an awkward hug to try to comfort her. He may have known the blonde for years, but he really had no idea how to comfort her. "It's going to be okay," he told her. "If you're worried about being pregnant, I'm sure Laxus will try to tie the knot before it's born."

Lucy began to cry harder.

Gray was beyond confused. He assumed she was upset because she was pregnant and worried about having a bastard child, but that didn't explain why she cried more at the idea of being with Laxus. He pushed her shoulder back and looked at her face. "Lucy, do you not love Laxus?" He didn't think Lucy was the type to date someone just to date someone, but there weren't many other explanations.

"No!" Lucy yelled. Just as the day she fought with Laxus, she was so overpowered by her emotions that she didn't care if she followed her cover story. "I don't love him! I only love you, Gray!"

Gray flinched as if he had been hit and stood up. "Lucy, you now I'm with Juvia," he said.

Lucy realized what she said and stood up, as well. "No, I didn't mean that," she said hurriedly, hoping if she spoke fast enough she could take back everything she just said. "I don't love you. I don't want to break up you and Juvia."

"You meant that," Gray said, shaking his head. "It was all in your voice. You really do love me, Lucy." He was already at the door, having been taking steps back this whole time. "I'm sorry, but I only love Juvia. I don't think we should be around each other anymore."

As Gray closed the door behind him, Lucy realized that she just lost a lot more than a friend. No, she lost the only connection she had to the father of her baby.


End file.
